There was no crying
by Stranded With Plums
Summary: Hermione gets a chance of a lifetime, but Harry and Ron are not so sure. Is McGonagall all that she claims to be?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter.

I have decided to reload a story called "There was no crying", but with a new plot and a different perspective as I was not fond of the last story.

Hope this exceeds expectations.

Prologue:

Candy-coated appearances

_"....I'd like to discuss a golden opportunity..."_ The words had forever burned constant reminders into her skull lest she forget to seek out Minerva's presence that ill-fated night after dinner. Of course, the meeting took place as scheduled with one Minerva McGonagall enchanting a very grateful Gryffindor with ideas, plans, and promises of future glory. The poor girl soaked up the fragrance of every sweetly scented word that her mistress allowed to grace the air. It was quite the display of egotism, but Hermione none the less, turned a blind eye to the obvious glare of narcissism reflecting from her mentor.

"So you see, it is the perfect opportunity for you to study and expand your knowledge within the field of transfiguration without ever having to leave Hogwarts."

"I agree professor and I accept. When do we start?"

"Monday. The sooner the better my dear. Now run along. Way past the midnight hour."

Hermione's eyes shot up towards the cat-shaped clock nicely situated along the edge of a shelf just above Minerva's head. Indeed, the hands showed an early morning hour of 2 a.m., which instantly caused a yawn to escape her mouth.

"I too, am tired Miss Hermione, but alas tomorrow or should I say today, is Friday and if we can just make it until the end of classes then we have accomplished something now haven't we."

"Yes professor. I'll see you in a few hours and thank you again."

Despite the nagging embrace of exhaustion, Hermione mustered up just enough energy to throw a wide smile Minerva's way, which Minerva returned the good gesture with a gentle smile of her own.

"Off with you now."

Nodding at her teacher's command in understanding, a very sleep deprived Hermione exited the room, gliding silently on down the hall towards her dormitory, however a light still glowed strongly from underneath the door of her head mistress. A scene unlike any heard of from behind the castle walls now unfolded unbeknownst to the students and staff alike at Hogwarts...that is all except for the two shadows present and moving within the room in question and one twinkle-eyed eavesdropper.

tbc....


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter One: Good friends with bad habits

Justification would soon become the rope of rescue and hope for a new dawn for many in the coming months, but disaster and betrayal only existed as figments of the imagination for now-things to only be feared if outside the castle walls. Trust and goodness reigned supreme within the youthful minds that now walked the halls of Hogwarts and those that knew this found it easy to prey upon that faith without a second thought.

"So you're gonna study under McGonagall. Way to go Hermione!"

Harry offered up a congratulatory pat on the back, while Ron soured his face into a look of disdain.

"What Ron? Can't you at least be happy for me?"

"Yeah, she's worked hard for this you know."

"It's not that I'm not happy for you Hermione, I am, but that woman bloody near scares me out of my mind and the thought of you being alone with her is just...well...horribly frightening."

Taking in the sight of his two friends, hanging jaws and all, he added for support, "Well, it's the truth."

"You've got to be kidding me Ronald. How judgmental you can be. You don't even know her." Hermione's pointer finger jabbed into Ron's chest once again causing a sour look to overcast his face.

"You don't either," He shot back, removing her finger from his chest and the hole that he was sure she had dug into his skin.

"You two stop. It doesn't matter if she knows McGonagall or not. The point is that Hermione is going to gain tons of experience in a field that she loves. Lets just be happy for her and if something goes wrong then we can tie her up and stick her in a closet for her own safety."

Harry's suggestion was enough to calm Ron's nerves, but his approval was still pending in regards to Hermione's new after-school activity. Hermione gave a faint nod in Ron's direction before giving Harry a slight smile.

"Always the big brother aren't we Harry."

"Of course."

With the argument settled for now, the three friends continued on to their next class unaware of wandering eyes tracking their every move.

The Great Hall, buzzing with the latest gossip and trivial trappings of the day, was soon decorated with delightful desserts and various other foods for dinner. Chattering voices filled the room as hungry students made their way towards their designated tables, stomachs rumbling in anticipation of the scrumptious feast. Tiny noses were welcomed with mouth-watering smells now emanating from heaping plates of food. Among those present were Ron, Harry, and Hermione-all had skipped lunch for a quick recap on potions material. News of the test's daunting questions had reached the ears of two certain young men before lunch causing both to beg and plead with a certain young woman for emergency help. Needless to say, Harry and Ron had made it through without passing out from hyperventilation-now whether they had succeeded or failed remained to be seen, but at least all questions had been answered.

Taking their seats, Ron was the first to grab a spoon and start piling sugar plum ice cream cake onto his plate. Both Harry and Hermione looked on in disgust, still not used to Ron's obvious dislike for common dinner food.

"Does your mother know that you eat like this while you're here?"

"No, it's enough that she makes me eat broccoli and spinach when I'm at home. I figured I'd eat what I want while I'm here because, well, I deserve it. I was traumatized as a child with green foods."

"What..."

"Don't even honor that story with a comment." Hermione's palm rested gently on Harry's chest as she guided him back into his seat.

_Clap. Clap._

All three turned their attention to the man now standing at the podium. His half-moon spectacles reflected back the warmth of the glowing candles floating elegantly around the room.

"Now, before we get too much into our dinner conversations, I would like to give the floor to our dear Professor McGonagall."

Standing with regality at his announcement, her green flowing robes swayed around her thin form as she made her way to the podium. All eyes shifted to Hogwarts' second in command as she greeted audience.

"Ah yes, as you all know, I start searching the classes for an apprentice at this time of year and I must say that I have found the perfect young woman who will make us all proud. She has surpassed her own classmates and even those in the upper classes with her vast knowledge and voracious taste for learning. It is my pleasure to announce that I have chosen Hermione Granger. Congratulations my dear."

Hermione's eyes grew wide as an audible clapping sound made its way around the room and into her ears.

"She has earned it!" Minerva added, clapping with such an amount vigor not before displayed.

The room became a blur as student and teacher shared an intense gaze, smiles framing both of their faces.

Harry and Ron soon ceased in clapping, both students locking in on Snape. His hands remained stationary, but his eyes flickered back and forth from McGonagall to Dumbledore. It was in this moment that both witnessed a small nod from Dumbledore in Snape's direction.

"What was that for?" Ron whispered, but Harry shook his head, leaving Ron to guess that all would be discussed later in a more private atmosphere.

Indeed, all would have to wait as the roaming eyes once again took flight in search of the three that held the key to one man's destruction.

tbc....


	3. Chapter 3

-1I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks to all who alerted this story, it's like giving a Starbucks gift card to a coffee addict. :)

Chapter Two: Letting the cables sleep

The gracious dined at Hogwarts that night, stomachs stuffed full with sugary pies and meats only the rich would dare to place upon their tables. Laughter echoed throughout the rooms and hallways, an after-dinner delight some would remember fondly later after the war. None were immune to the fits of joy emanating from the smiles of each student, including Harry and Ron and of course, Hermione was floating on her own version of cloud nine.

"I think I'm ready for bed. My stomach is too stuffed for anything else," Ron yawned, stumbling a bit into the wall.

"Walk much?" Harry inquired.

"You'd be clumsy too if you had as much to eat as I did, but you would rather pick at your plate like Hermione here...Where...Where'd she go?" Surveying the path behind them, both boys realized that she was no longer in step, somehow vanishing into thin air.

"You see her go anywhere?"

"No. Did you?" Harry's eyes scanned the darkened hallway, but nothing alerted him as out of the ordinary.

"That's not like her Harry." Ron squeaked, alarm ringing through his voice.

Taking a chance, he quickly ran back to the dining hall, but to his dismay, she was nowhere in sight. With fear written all over his face, he ran just as feverishly back into the company of his waiting friend.

"Didn't see her did you?"

"No...not...there." He panted out. Running was not his forte.

"We've got to find her and I think I know the first place we should look."

"Noooo Harry! Not the wicked witch's office....."

(Outside McGonagall's Office)

"You know you could bloody well slow down a bit there Harry. I'm not into dashing up and down stairs and threw hallways and...."

"Shush," Harry demanded of his fading friend, a hand up against the red head's mouth for good measure.

Taking note of the light seeping from underneath the door, he quickly bent down and without sound peeped through the open space. Ron took to pressing his ear against the door, trying to help instead of whining.

"You think she knows..."

"No I don't and..."

The shadows ceased their movements. A deafening silence overtook the room.

"And..."

"And that is what concerns me."

"What scares you...."

Both boys caught each other's stare, Ron mouthing the words "Is that who I think it is?"

Harry nodded in reply.

A click of the door knob shocked both back into reality, Harry fumbled towards the closest unlocked door, but not without knocking Ron onto his stomach first.

"Get over here!"

"Thanks Harry!" Ron whispered back as he crawled on all fours through the open doorway.

Shutting it to where only the necessary crack remained, a loud thump of a door smacking into the wall behind it, brought both faces flush against wood and stone. Four small watchful eyes went virtually unnoticed as none other than Severus Snape took his leave, followed closely by a very pensive Dumbledore.

Still gripping the knob, he stopped momentarily and allowed himself one last long look into her office, a desperate attempt to repair the present with a sweet memory. With the past and present reconciled, a firm yet gentle hand brought the door to a close, finality resonating like the nail into a coffin. Stepping back, a visibly somber Dumbledore turned towards the still present Snape, allowing him to lead them both into the blanketing darkness of the hallway.

"What was that all about?" Ron simpered out.

"Don't know."

"Why were they in McGonagall's office and better yet where is McGonagall?" Ron nearing hysterics, jumped up from his place on the floor to face Harry.

"Calm down..." Harry fell silent as two familiar faces emerged from the darkness and into view.

"Well Miss Granger, same time tomorrow night. I think an introductory lesson is easier on the mind, but I must say I could have taught you so much more my dear."

"Thank you professor. I enjoyed it very much and good night," Hermione's grin lit up every inch of her youthful face. Her obvious desire to spend more time with her much esteemed mentor registered upon McGonagall's features.

"Good night Hermione," smiling for her young pupil, she watched thoughtfully until Hermione was out of sight.

Straining to see the scene before him, Ron had placed himself directly below Harry, but the squatting position had already forced fatigue upon his knees, ankles, and feet. Giving out from the strain, Ron's balance all but disappeared, flinging him face first into the door.

Shutting with a bang, McGonagall's attention flew towards the room in question. Knowing of the terrible fate that would befall them if caught, Harry pulled Ron across the room and into the closet farthest away from the door.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

-1I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Three: All the right moves

Clinging for dear life to Harry, Ron's stomach gurgled with dreaded anticipation as the sound of the a door opening reached his ears.

"Harry she's gonna kill us."

"Shut it Ron!"

The sounds of forced whispers and heaving chests were not missed by Minerva as she made her way around the room, eyes and ears focused on the closet.

"Ah, we're gonna die."

"Give it a rest!"

"Think of something Harry before it's too late. Please!"

Both ceased breathing, as their saving grace entered the room.

"Minerva, what are you doing in here at this time of night and in the dark no less?"

The soothing voice of Dumbledore floated towards the closet of captives.

"Nothing, just thought that I heard a rustling. You know these students will find a way to stay up at all hours of the night doing all sorts of things." The exasperated, mother-tone had returned.

"Now, now my dear. Come, settle down for the night. You need your rest."

"Of course, Albus."

The retreat of footsteps with the sound of a shutting door, signaled all was clear. Stepping carefully from out of the closet, both boys made a b-line for the door. It was a toss up as to who was more anxious to get back the safety of the common room with four hands grappling at the knob. It was Harry who finally succeeded in shoving Ron out of the way.

"Ouch! Harry!"

"We're getting out of here Ron."

"Harryyyyyy..."

Dragging Ron out the into the open, Harry took one last look around before resuming their hurried escape down the corridor. So hurried in fact, that they missed the glaring red eyes of opposition slowing slinking back under the concealing cover of night.

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all who reviewed and alerted this story. Once again-Starbucks gifts to the coffee addict. :)

I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Four: I'm the panic in your voice

Neither boy slept a wink for the rest of the night. The adrenaline rush just wouldn't subside long enough to allow sleep to overtake them, so both resorted to tossing and turning away their last few hours before the alarm clock officially ushered in a new day.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Today is going to be bloody hell." Unified groans rose from the pillows as four feet hit the ground ready for the day ahead.

(Breakfast, Great Hall)

"You two look like, well, you haven't slept in ages. What happened?"

They knew Hermione's intentions were nothing but the best when sent in their direction, but damn her for being so awake and well, happy.

"Really?" Ron's answer wavered on the border between aggravation and sarcasm, but then what else was there at six in the morning after a sleepless night.

"Ron, she's just trying to be nice," Harry whispered through gritted teeth.

"I know that!" Ron met Harry's intensity word for word as he slowly turned to face him.

"It's okay, I'm late for class anyway. See you lat...," halting mid-sentence, Hermione's hands went up to her forehead, eyes shut tightly as if in deep thought.

Both boys eyed her suspiciously. Was she sick? Was she about to go off on a tirade? Was this the calm before the storm?

Carefully opening her eyes, she lowered her hands back to her sides and continued as if nothing weird had just occurred in front of her two best friends.

"On second thought, don't wait up for me," She commanded, glaring at Ron before slinging her book bag over her shoulder so she could take her leave.

Waiting for her form to disappear through the Great Hall doors, Ron broke the silence first.

"What is wrong with her? And she's not late for class! It's that witch! She is mad I tell you...Mad!"

In response to Ron's sudden attack of a psychotic break, Harry attempted to calm the situation the only way he knew how-by ordering Ron to sit down and shut up.

"Ron! Sit back down. Don't draw attention to yourself by acting like a lunatic."

Doing as he was told, he sulkily dropped back down into his seat and forcefully shut his mouth, lips folded inward.

It was another five minutes silence before Ron once again dared to speak. He kept watch of Harry's movements, making sure that he was either preoccupied with food in his mouth or water was going down his throat.

Mustering the courage, he let his weary voice speak. "What are we going to do?"

Taking Ron's question into consideration, he clinked his fork around on his plate a few times before answering. "We're going to follow her. That's what we're going to do."

"Again....ahhhh."

( Transfiguration, McGonagall's room)

"And this is all for today class. Please study tonight as there will be a test tomorrow covering everything that you've learned so far...and it is not open book shall I say," a slight look in Ron's direction made his stomach turn with disgust.

"I never asked if the test was open book," Ron protested vehemently.

"Ah, yes you did Ron. Last Monday to be exact," Harry answered, eyes focused on zipping up his backpack.

Rolling his eyes at Harry's steel trap memory, he froze when he felt the touch of McGonagall's hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, professor."

"Ron, would you and Harry come up to my office tonight after dinner. I have something of the utmost importance to discuss with you two. Eight o' clock. And don't be late."

"Yes, Professor. We'll be there," Harry assured the towering form of McGonagall.

"Very well. Now off with you two," she commanded, shooing them up and out of their seats rather quickly and on out the door.

Shoving them out into the hallway, the doors were shut with a loud thud. A look of panic crossed Ron's face as he blurted out, "I forgot my book!".

tbc.....


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Five: Maybe I'm dreaming.

"You forgot your book. Brilliant Ron!"

"I didn't mean to, it was her fault. She practically threw us out here. I didn't have time to grab it...." Harry could tell that once again, Ron's voice was approaching hysterics.

"It's fine. Calm down. We'll go back in there and get it-c'mon."

Moving past Ron and his terrified stance, Harry grabbed his friend's hand and led him up to the door. Quietly turning the knob, the door creaked slightly as it fell open allowing the two students to enter the room on the other side.

Still dragging Ron behind him, Harry spotted the lone book sitting on McGonagall's desk.

"Ron, it's up there. Hurry up and get it before Snape makes us spend the next month in detention."

Gulping with uncertainty, Ron left Harry's side long enough to sprint towards the desk and snatch the book, but a sound kept his feet from moving back into safety's direction.

"Harry...there's something in here with us," Ron, petrified and unable to move, stood motionless.

Seeing his friend's obvious distress, Harry rushed to Ron's side just in time to witness the sound for himself.

Focusing on the source, their attentions were drawn to the stairs, which led to McGonagall's office. The door slightly ajar, they took the opportunity to climb the steps and peer in without being much of a disturbance to what was ever lurking inside.

"My dear, please be just a little more patient. They will be here tonight for you."

Her voice was recognizable, even when not in plain sight-McGonagall.

The mysterious sound erupted again, but this time it seemed closer and...on the floor?

"What is that?"

"Don't know. Keep quiet."

Ron shrugged at Harry's obvious dislike for question's being asked at inappropriate times-this scenario qualifying as one of those times.

A dragging sound caught the boys' attention. Setting their sights back onto the floor, a movement caught their eyes.

"Is that wha-wha-what I think it is!" Ron squeaked out.

"Yeah, I think so," Harry's voice cracked with fear and he would have high-tailed it out of there if his feet would have allowed it, but it was too late. Red eyes had already locked onto the four staring right back.

"What is it my dear? Where are you going?"

"Run....Run!" Taking the lead, Harry grabbed Ron by the collar before taking flight down the stairs and out through the doors.

"We need to find Hermione."

"And tell her what?" Ron asked pointedly.

"The truth."

"No, no, no, no, no. Bad idea."

"She has to know what and who she's dealing with."

"And whom might she be dealing with Mr. Potter?"

"Not again." Harry sighed before turning around to address the black bat from the dungeons.

"Professor Snape. How are you?"

tbc......


End file.
